The Story of Nathan Fisher
by P.W.Gates
Summary: Harry, Jess and Bex are left stunned by Karen's revalation. They have a brother called Nathan. Brought up with adopted parents all this time, will he be able to let them go?
1. Home life

**The Story of Nathan Fisher. Chapter One...Home life  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nathan!"<p>

My Mum shouted up the stairs to me, I groaned before pulling the covers off me, turning to look at my clock.

**7.25**

**CRAP!**

I shot out of bed, opened my bedroom door and ran across the hall to get to the bathroom, that even meaned pushing my elder sister Riley out of the way. Once washed, I ran back into my bedroom searching for my school tie.

"Riley!" I shouted from under my bed.

My sister came in.

"Yes dweeb"

I growled, before slowly comming out from under my bed and hitting my head.

"Stop calling me that. Im 15 not 7"

She laughed, bringing her black hair to the front of her face, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Mum has your tie in the lounge" Riley kissed my bruise, before walking out.

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen table with my bag on my shoulder, dressed in my new school uniform.<p>

I kissed my Mum on the cheek, before taking a peice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and running for the front door.

I didnt find it a difficult trip to the school as we only lived fifteen mintues away, I looked across at the road where the school was.

Seeing all the other pupils with their friends and their parents dropping them off, the games the year 8s played through the gates, the arguments between the couples. Well...I was in for one big shock.

I took a deep breath, gelled back my blonde hair, put my aviator sunglasses on my eyes and walked over to the gates.

I felt a sudden shock wave hit me as soon as I saw the school that I was going to be in for the next 4 years.

I walked to the playground, taking a closer look to my new "second home"

In one of the corners the re were some pretty fit girls talking, but they didnt seem my type to gobby.

I was in the trance untill my mobile vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out.

_Hello dweeb, hows dump? Remember to meet me at the cafe at half 3! Dnt b lte. I love you. xxx_

I laughed a little. Riley always eased the worry of going to a new school.

I kept my phone in my hand and walked towards to the main entrance...


	2. Chocolate Buttons and a Bunsun Burner

**The Story of Nathan Fisher. Chapter Two...Chocolate Buttons and a Bunsun Burner  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into Mrs Fishers office, I stood oppsite her desk as she handed me my timetable.<p>

"You have Maths with Mr Chalk first"

I nodded.

"Mr Mead will take you"

She looked to a man with brown hair, around my height, I guessed he was a teacher. Her Deupty maybe.

Mr Mead smiled, before walking over to the door, opening it and guiding me out before following me shortly.

"So how did you find you last school?" He asked as we walked along the corridor.

I sighed. "It was pretty rough there and my Mum pulled me and my sister out"

"Well I can assure you nothing is going to happen here. Here we go, Mr Chalks class"

I nodded. "Thanks"

* * *

><p>I sat down in the cafiteria, watching all the group of friends ordering break. I looked down at my tray of food: A cheese and tomato sanwhich, a bottle of coke-a-cola and a packet of chocolate buttons (gawd I sound like a little kid).<p>

Two boys came and sat oppiste me, they seemed the same age as me. Maybe younger, maybe older I wasnt sure.

"Your the new kid arent you?"

One of them said, I was more interested in eating than them asking if I was the new kid.

DUH! Of course I was!

"Are you Nathan Oliver?"

I glanced up, it was the lad with the black spiked up hair who had asked me this time.

I smiled.

"I'm Finn and this is Ronan"

I gave them another smile before picking up my tray and walked off.

Adleast Id made some friends.

* * *

><p>Last lesson was science, I was put as a lab partner for Lauren Andrews. A nice girl, brown hair and big eyes, very pretty.<p>

"How old are you?" She asked, putting the formula in the test tube. I looked at her, after writing down what the metals were that we had included.

"I turned 15 in January"

She had the most mesmorizing smile.

I had a feeling I was in love.


	3. A short detention and Mr Budgen

**The Story of Nathan Fisher. Chapter Three...A short detention and Mr Budgen.**

**Thanks to pussycatwithattitude :)**

* * *

><p>After lunch I stood in the hallway, studying my timetable. I looked under <em>Monday Period 5- English Lit. GB<em>

GB! Who the hell is he!

I sighed, put my timetable back in my bag and walked back down the stairs to the classroom.

I was stopped in my tracks.

"Nathan! Nathan Oliver!"

I turned and sighed.

Miss Chaudry had been following me.

"Alright Miss"

She placed a hand on her hip and sighed

"Your in trouble"

My eyes widened

SHIT!

"Come with me"

She came down one more step and guided me to the cooler

my first day going crapy already.

* * *

><p>"Dweeb!"<p>

Riley jumped down the last three stairs of our home staircase, before giving me a hug.

"Ri!"

I laughed.

"How did it go?" She stood by the wall as I put my bag down by the stairs and took off my shoes.

"I got a detention"

"What?"

Mum was standing on the middle step.

"Bugger" I mumbled.

Riley laughed.

"How did you get that?"

"I honestly dont have a clue"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short.<strong>

**But please reveiw. xxx**


	4. Adoption Papers

**The Story of Nathan Fisher. Chapter Four...Adoption Papers**

* * *

><p>"Nath!" My Mum shouted up the stairs.<p>

"Hang on!" I shouted, running down. putting my blue t-shirt over my head and straightening it.

I jumped down the last two stairs and marched to the kitchen.

"Hello Nathan"

Mrs Fisher smiled.

"Miss"

Mum handed me a white envolope.

It trembled in my hands as I turned it and ripped open the ceal.

Three peices of paper became visable.

1. A birth certificate.

2. Adoption Papers

3. A letter.

My eyes widened.

My Birth Certificate:

_Birth Name: Nathan Lawrence Fisher_

_D.O.B: 11.O1.95_

_Mother: Karen Elizabeth Fisher_

_Father: Charles Fisher_

* * *

><p>The letter trembled in my hands, Riley sat next to me on the side of my bed, putting an arm over my shoulder.<p>

"I'm adopted Ri" I sobbed.

My head fell onto her shoulder.

"I've always know. I've always wanted to tell you. Mum said no to it"

_Dear Mr and Mrs Oliver,_

_I cant thank you enough for taking in our Nathan. _

_You have made a great different to our lives._

_We are sure to keep in touch with you over the next forcoming months._

_All our best for the future,_

_Charlie and Karen Fisher. xxx_

I handed the letter to Riley.

"You knew?"

She nodded, before leaning to kiss me.

I was kissing my "sister"

"I always knew. I fell in love with you"

"How?"

"I turned 15 in December"

"So..."

"I've always been in love with you. I've just hidden it, by being your sister"

I smiled and leant in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan &amp; Riley?<strong>

**How will Nathan bond with Karen?**

**Review as alwayss. xxx**


	5. Faith & English

**The Story of Nathan Fisher. Chapter Five...Faith and English  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into school holding Riley's hand. We were no longer brother and sister only now boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone was looking at us, Riley hadnt come to school before. She'd been at another school. I stood by the lockers trying to spend more time with her as possible before form.<p>

"Is it weird still living with me and us being together?" She put her arms around my neck, I placed mine around her tiny waist. I smiled.

"No" I kissed her.

I heard wistling from infront of us.

"Nathy boy has a girlfriend" Finn smiled.

Riley looked at me. "Friends already?"

I smiled. "Finn, Riley. Riley, Finn"

Finn bowed.

Riley let go of me and certcieyed.

We all laughed.

Finn waved it away, before walking up the steps.

Riley turned to me and putting her arms back around my neck.

"Is that your best friend?"

"Yes" I laughed.

Riley sighed before kissing me again.

I said goodbye to her before going off to form.

I walked down the corridor.

"Ah Mr Oliver"

I sighed, Mr Budgen stood behind me.

"Mrs Fisher wants to see you"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs with him closly behind.

BUGGER!


	6. Mummy dearest

**The Story of Nathan Fisher. Chapter Six...Mummy Dearest**

* * *

><p>I stood there.<p>

"Sit down please Nathan"

She pointed to the chair beside me.

"Whats up miss?"

She sighed.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting on?"

I got up.

"Nathan please give me a chance?" She sighed.

I turned. "How can I! You gave me up! If you were a real mother then you would have kept me!"

She sighed again. "Your father didnt want you!"

I laghed. "Your sick!"

"I'm your Mother"

I laughed again. "No, Mummy dearest your not! Melissa is my mother!"

She stood up. "You want to know why I gave you away?"

I nodded.

She sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Your father tried to kill you"

"Why?"

"Because you werent planed"

"And what Becky, Jessie and H was!"

She put her head in her hands.

"I wanted you. But your father put you into adoption"

"What with Melissa and Rob?"

She nodded.

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Mrs Fish, I cant move on to my life. I want to lead this one"

I wrapped my arms over her shoulders.

"I'll talk to you later" I whispered before leaving.


	7. Just a simple message

**Dear All Nathan Fisher Fans!**

**I decided to cut off Nathan's story because, I felt there was no storyline anymore.**

**There will be a sequal soon.**

**I'm consotrating on another story at the moment.**

**Nathan might pop up soon.**

**All the best.**

**M x  
><strong>


End file.
